Behind The Scene's
by Poisoned Sidd
Summary: Nagisa is treated as a way to vent anger, but why? Chairman Asano is in on it and is the mastermind, but whose behind him? The students start finding out and Karasuma is starting to get a whiff of it. Who could tell what happens next... NagisaxAsano pairing? Forceful, or Real?
1. Behind the scenes

**Assassination Classroom does not belong to me... **

**Take's place after Koro-Sensei enters Class The End, and just before Takaoka arrived. **

The bell rang announcing school was over and the students headed home. Nagisa walked to the main building and was greeted by a man. He was taken to a room underneath the school and was cuffed to the ceiling by his hands. The man walked out and a different man walked in. He started beating Nagisa will a bull whip.

The next day came and school started. Karasuma started his hitman lessons a few weeks ago and noticed the class had a few topnotch assassins. "_Yuuma and Hiroto both have great reflexes and work well as a team. __Okano is a former gymnastics member and can catch you off guard.__Kataoka has power equal to a guy and she great at close range attacks. __Three have great potential but lack the motivation; Terasaka, Yoshida, and Muramatsu. __Akabane Karma comes of a lazy person, but shows a great deal of mischief in his eyes, he believes dealing a defensive blow will cause me utter humiliation. Nobody else really stands out when it counts. However, Nagisa has a killing killer intent when he doesn't hide it, somehow he hides it from everyone except the person he attacks, and he rarely shows it. Everyone else needs a little more improvement than the ones mentioned now." _Karasuma thought.

P.E. ended and English followed. The students went back into the building and Karasuma had to leave and check in with the General Defense's. They were planning on adding a new personal to the classroom.

"You have had 3 months with the kids and that monster still hasn't been taken care of... Yes, there only middle scholars, but we have a time limit.. To get it taken care of, well be sending in a training specialist. This way you can take time and plan with that hired assassin why the kids are being trained. He'll be arriving tomorrow once everything is finalized with Chairman Asano. That is all. You are dismissed." The General Director of the General Affairs informed.

The bell rang, school was over.

Once again, Nagisa walked to the main building and was greeted by a suspicious man. This time he was dragged to the basement and was tied to a chair. The Chairman walked in.

"Nagisa, I thought I told you not to stand out... You're supposed to be a secret to everyone. That's why I put you in class E. You should explain or you won't go to school tomorrow." The Chairman threatened.

Nagisa started laughing, "Liar, you weren't going to let me go to school the second you sat me in this chair!"

The Chairman smiled, "Sometimes, I think you're to smart for your own good."

"Why because, then it would have been more fun for you to crush me when I did tell you, and break when you keep me here anyways?" Nagisa laughed again.

They both laughed for a few minutes.

The Chairman stopped first, "Are you going to start telling me why, you started standing out?" He asked.

"Standing out? I haven't stood out since I was entered into class E, simply done what I was supposed to make it look like I'm a complete failure." Nagisa retorted.

The Chairman grinned, "Okay, then why did Karasuma, mention your name in his latest report about him needing to keep a close eye on you, since he thought you ere hiding something?"

"Of course he'd think that, the man's a pro, for god sake, besides I am hiding something. I'm in class E for Christ. Nobody knows why. He's just as curious as the rest. I mean were all hiding something. Were trying to kill a monster for 10 billion dollars. Anything else genius?" Nagisa yelled.

Chairman Asano gritted his teeth, "Yeah, tomorrow, you're getting a new P.E. instructor. You're to do what he says when he says it, but be sure not to give yourself away. Nobody needs to know about you, but me, for now. Gakushu, will be taking over you 'education' soon, but not yet. He's not there yet. Don't give him any hints about you. Or it will get a whole lot worse for YOU. If you know what I mean." He started laughing.

Nagisa mumbled how much he hated him and the 'education' started. He was stood up and his feet were chained to the wall and his hands in front of him. His back was beaten with poles and bats until Asano felt it necessary. Then his hands were moved above his head; straightened out, and his stomach flat against the floor. A bucket of hot rocks and iron poles filled to the top was sat beside him.

"We've decided to start with the addition today." Asano said as he lifted Nagisa's shirt off him. "This is going to hurt a lot." He laughed as he grabbed one of the iron poles out of the bucket. "You'll stop being so stubborn and finally cry out in pain." He laughed again as he pressed it against Nagisa's back.

Nagisa screamed in pain. He made sure not to give the man satisfaction by yelling or moaning in pain, but this was to much. He screamed, his hole body ached in pain as his flesh was burned.

The two onlookers stared horrified at the being trapped on the floor screaming in pain.

Something terrible was happening and they caught a glimpse of it.

Trouble began to brew...

**Have no clue what this is? Read Assassination classroom. This is twisted from the real manga, but who doesn't enjoy a twist? If you don't like it sorry, but it you do, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Who are the onlookers? What happened to Nagisa to end up in this mess? Why is he in class THE END?**

**Maybe find out in upcoming chapters of BEHIND THE SCENE'S!**


	2. No Satisfaction

**Assassination Classroom does not belong to me... OOC are very vivid in this fan-fic with some OC. EnJoy!**

Trouble began to brew...

Yuma Isogai and Karma Akabane looked on with both confusion and pain. There friend, the comrade is in the middle of a dark basement getting his flesh burned off him. Total disgust was all they could think about. They watched Nagisa get beaten and he didn't say a word, didn't make a single sound. Now, he's screaming in pain, yelling for someone to get it off his back. Tears streaming down his face and all they could do was watch there friend be torture. They looked away.

Chairman Asano took the iron off Nagisa's back and smiled. "What I tell you? I told you, you were going to stop resisting and finally start screaming. You didn't believe me did you? Ha, Now YOU are going to finally get a returned refund. Tomorrow you'll get you're 'reward' for completing a section of you're 'education'. I mean I am a Chairman." He laughed.

"You, Ass! You lied. You said you wouldn't involve any of them!" Nagisa yelled, but it only sounded like a whisper.

"I never said I was going to involve them. I simply told you, you were going to get a reward. Does that not satisfy you? I was pretty sure YOU were going to be excited about it though." The Chairman smiled.

"Damn you." Nagisa whispered before he passed out from the pain.

Chairman Asano laughed as he walked out from the basement as he left Nagisa chained up to the wall.

The Two outside the window decided after see what just happened that they were going to help there friend. No matter what.

They entered the school and found out how to get to the basement after looking all over the school. When they opened the door to the basement they almost fainted. The smell was horrifying. Blood and burned flesh. They never could have guessed what it could smell like, but this is a smell beyond imagination. A smell you can't explain without smelling it yourself, but it smelled so bad they were losing consciousness. However, they had to move on.

They covered there mouth with there shirts, so they could continue. The smell kept getting worse, they opened a door and they were hit with the smell Ten Times Worse! They found Nagisa.

He was awake.

"What are you two doing here? Come to laugh?" Nagisa with a murderous intent they've never felt before. It was frightening Isogai would have lost his footing if Karma didn't caught him.

"Calm down, we're not here to laugh at you. That would just be wrong. We're going to help you get out of here." Karma said. "I mean you helped us when you were in trouble. Now, it's are turn to help you." Karma smiled a genially kind smile.

"You're an idiot! Get out of here, NOW!" Nagisa yelled. Footsteps could be heard. Someone was coming.

"Someone's coming.. What should we do?" Isogai started panicking. Karma hit him in the back of his head.

"Stupid, panicking isn't going to help any." Karma said calmly.

"Both of you, hid over there in the corner and don't make a sound. Or you won't live to regret it." Nagisa warned. They rushed over and the door opened.

Chairman Asano walked in pissed. "You are going to school tomorrow and your not going to give away anything that's happened. Are you clear?" He asked frustrated.

"Why, you're boss said you can't keep me to yourself?" Nagisa sarcastically remarked.

Chairman Asano lifted his foot and stomped on Nagisa's back. Nagisa gritted his teeth and gasped for air, his back hurt a lot, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of it. This way he could a bit of his pride or what's left of it.

"No, we were delayed a little, so it's been decided that you will attend school tomorrow. Then you'll be brought back here and YOU will enjoy it! Then we'll continue what's left of your 'education' then maybe you'll actually start listening to those who talk to. Now, go get patched up. School starts in a few hours. You've slept long enough." Asano laughed, "Unless YOU want punishment," and started walking out the room.

"DAMN YOU! YOU ENVOLVE HER AND I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! DAMMIT UNCHAIN ME!" Nagisa struggled to free himself of his chains.

"No worry's you'll be freed once I'm out of the basement and in my car. Since, I know if you get freed from you're chains you'll try to attack me. Then you'll be given to someone else, and we can't have that. Now can we? Nagisa Shiota." The Chairman grinned.

"DAMN YOU!" Nagisa yelled as his murderous intent grew more fierce.

The door was shut and Nagisa's chains were undone a few minutes after a car drove past the window.

Nagisa grabbed the guy who unlocked his chains and threw him against the wall. He then grabbed his shirt and started heading out the basement. "Well, what are you two waiting for? I close the door and you two will be trapped in there until tomorrow afternoon when I'm brought back." He said calmly when his murderous intent cleared.

The two stood up and walked out the room and Nagisa shut the door. Lock after lock, locked. And it repeated for a few minutes.

"Why so many locks?" Isogai asked.

"Because the first few doors placed were broken by me trying to murder him. Now, then you should probably get cleaned up and get to the classroom and get some sleep there." Nagisa statically stated.

"And you?" Karma asked.

"I'll follow after I get patched up." Nagisa smiled. "And guys, _IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED HERE, I'LL PERSONALLY GIVE YOU A GRUESOME DEATH THAT NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO FORGET!" _His smile brightened and murderous intent started leaking out again.

They both shook there heads and left. Nagisa walked into the nurse's office.

"Nagisa-kun, what he do to you today?" Nurse Melina asked.

"A lot more than usual. Can you help clean it, He's making me go to school today." Nagisa answered.

"Of Course. Especially since I know it gets bad for you. Has he given you time to see them?" She asked.

Nagisa's smile slowly stared to disappear, "No, Not unless I satisfy his 'education' system. Not only that, but they shouldn't have to anything that happens here and why. It would only cause problems." His smile returned.

Melina frowned, "Okay, come here. We don't have a lot of time if it's really bad."

Nagisa turned around and took his shirt off. He had put it back on, so Isogai and Karma didn't see the full damage of what was done.

Melina gasped. "Nagisa, it's okay for you hurt to over this." She explained.

"You're wrong Melina. I give them credit that they hurt me, they'd make it worse faster." Nagisa sighed.

"What're you saying?" Melina asked confused.

"Exactly what I just said. Did you know sadists get pleasure from screams?" Nagisa asked. Melina nodded. "I don't scream. So, when I do he wants me to scream more. So, he'll slow down what he's doing to make sure I scream longer. But, if I don't scream he'll rush until I do start scream. Making everything go faster. Understand?" She nodded. "Since you're a nurse, you don't like seeing people in pain. He's your opposite. He loves watching people in pain. Especially when he cause's it. So, I don't scream and I don't show I'm in pain. However I will warn you now. This cause loads of pain. Disinfecting it is going to hurt more then it actually happening, so whatever you do don't stop. Please no matter how much I scream in pain or plead you to stop don't." He smiled as he pointed at his back.

She nodded and grabbed peroxide, she opened the cap. Nagisa laid on the floor with a pillow in between his hands and a blanket in his mouth.

She started disinfecting.

Nagisa gripped the pillow and bit the blanket. His body started to tremble.

She moved up closer to the initial burn.

He Screamed.

She continued.

He Cried.

She continued.

He Pleaded.

She trembled, but continued.

He Screamed for Help.

She cried, but continued.

He Shook from Trembling.

She Apologized, she finished.

He cursed, "_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! It HURTS!_"

She wrapped him in bandages and he stood up. Went to one of the closets and put on a clean pair of clothes. He walked towards her and thanked her as she baryied her face in her hands. He put his hand on her shoulder and walked out the room, towards Class The End.

_It might really be the End._ He thought as he ached in pain, walking up the hill.

He walked into the classroom and saw Isogai and Karma sleeping in their respective desks with fresh cloths on. He smiled as he sat down in his chair and joined them in their slumber.

Two Hours Until Karasuma walks into the class.

Five Hours Until A new P.E. teacher walks into Class The End.

But, it's only the beginning.

**Have no clue what this is? Read Assassination classroom. This is twisted from the real manga, but who doesn't enjoy a twist? If you don't like it sorry, but it you do, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Who's She? Who's Them? Do Karma and Isogai Tell? What secrets is Nagisa keeping from everyone?**

**Maybe find out in upcoming chapters of BEHIND THE SCENE'S!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have made a very pressing decision.**

**As of now, Behind The Scene's and Forced Love are up for adaption.**

**I have tried a bunch of different plot lines with them, but their not satisfying me.**

**Truely, when I write something that pleases me I will post it. However, I don't want you people to blow up my PM box asking me to update when I have nothing to update. This makes it only fair to you.**

***Tear***

**You do not have to credit me, but I would apperciate it if you do.**

**Carry on my stories you wipper snappers. Don't let my legend die yet. Express my stories with your words and let them carry on to great things.**

***Puffy Red Eyes***

**I'm Looking *Sniffle* forward to it.**

***Smile***


End file.
